My Life Would Suck Without You
by MeridaFaeScott
Summary: Camp Rock songfic. A little oneshot about Shane and Caitlyn based on Kelly Clarkson's song My Life Would Suck Without You.


**Here's a song fic based on Kelly Clarkson's song "My Life Would Suck Without You". Although I like that song a lot, I don't really care for her voice and don't listen to her otherwise…And this is a Shaitlyn!**

**______________________________________________________**

The doorbell rang and Caitlyn sighed as she set aside the magazine she had been shuffling through. The tv was on but she wasn't really watching or even listening. It was just on for the noise.

Opening the front door with a bored frown, Caitlyn's expression soon changed to one of shock. Shane was standing there with his own frown, looking nervous and slightly bashful. Caitlyn had trouble finding her voice.

**Guess this means you're sorry**

**You're standing at my door**

**Guess this means you take back**

**All you said before**

She glared at the member of Connect 3 and started to slam the door in his face, but Shane easily stopped it with his hand. After a moment of her glaring and his blank expression, he stepped inside without invitation.

"Caitlyn, please hear me out." He said softly.

"Looks like I don't have much of a choice, now, do I?" she grumbled in complaint, turning away and staring at the tv. Caitlyn heard him shut the front door, and his slow footsteps over to her. It was only a moment before she could sense him standing only inches behind her.

"I'm sorry." He whispered simply with a sigh, "I didn't mean it. I just got angry…"

_"Yeah?" Shane yelled into Caitlyn's face, "Well then maybe I'll just go hang out with Mitchie if you don't care at all!"_

_"Fine!" she countered just as fiercely, "You know where the door is-use it!"_

_Shane huffed and flung the front door open, hesitating only a moment before speaking loudly with anger again, "If you want me to leave now, I'm not coming back." He growled._

_"Good riddance." Caitlyn shot at him instantly, "Go then! Find some desperate girl to hang out with and waste your time on!"_

_"Maybe I will!" Shane shouted, "Anyone would be an improvement from my last choice!"_

Caitlyn broke herself from her thoughts of a week ago. He came back. She had been so fearful that he meant his words.

**Like how much you wanted**

**Anyone but me**

**Said you'd never come back**

**But here you are again**

"I shouldn't have said those things." Shane sighed, and Caitlyn recognized the impatience in his tone at her not responding, "I don't belong with any one else…"

**Because we belong together now (yeah)**

**Forever united here somehow (yeah)**

**You've got a piece of me**

**And obviously**

**My life**

**Would suck**

**Without you**

Caitlyn didn't know what to say. It was obviously her turn to apologize if things were going to go back to the way they were before. And she was sorry for being so cruel, but wouldn't they just end up fighting again?...

**Maybe I was stupid**

**For telling you goodbye**

**Maybe I was wrong for**

**Trying to pick a fight**

_"I called to say I'm sorry." Shane said shortly that night and Caitlyn scowled to herself._

_"What, you couldn't find a girl willing to be stuck with you?" she snapped, still angry from their fight earlier._

_"I don't want to fight anymore, Cait." Shane sounded irritated, "Can we get just forgive and forget?"_

_"I don't know, you're the one who was so eager to go make out with some random girl to get over me!" Caitlyn hissed into the phone._

_"Caitlyn, if you can't accept my apology then just say so." He replied in a low tone._

_"Fine. I can't. Not right now." _

_"Fine. Then forget about us." Shane said shortly before hanging up._

Right after their conversation, Caitlyn had buried her face into her pillow and cried. He had apologized and she hadn't accepted his apology? What was wrong with her?! She'd been miserable ever since.

"I know you're sorry." Caitlyn whispered, feeling his hands on her shoulders.

**I know that I've got issues**

**But you're pretty messed up too**

**Either way I've found out**

**I'm nothing without you**

"I'm sorry too, Shane." Caitlyn went on softly, "I don't know what I was thinking…I forgive you."

"This last week without you had been awful, Caity, you have no idea…" Shane breathed.

"My life's nothing without you, Shane." Caitlyn said shortly, "It's like you have a piece of me."

**Because we belong together now (yeah)**

**Forever united here somehow (yeah)**

**You've got a piece of me**

**And obviously**

**My life**

**Would suck**

**Without you**

"We belong together…even though things get…rough." Shane whispered, turning her to face him. She looked up at him with hope; wishing things could be alright again.

"Our relationship is just so…dysfunctional, Shane…" Caitlyn whispered with distaste, "But I miss you so bad when you aren't here…"

"I can't let you go." Shane said instantly, just in case that's what she was suggesting.

**Being with you**

**Is so dysfunctional**

**I really shouldn't miss you**

**But I can't let you go**

"I can't let you go either, Shane." Caitlyn sighed in admittance, allowing herself a small smile at the grin that spread across his face at her words.

"We just like to fight." He chuckled, "Over stupid stuff…what was it we were fighting about anyways?" Caitlyn frowned.

"I'm not getting into that again-and don't pretend you don't remember!" she said resting her head on his shoulder, feeling his arms encircle her protectively. Caitlyn grinned to herself.

"Well, looks like we agree on one thing." Shane said into her hair and she raised her eyes to his face after a moment, waiting for him to go on.

"What's that?"

"My life would suck without you." Shane stated in all seriousness.

**Because we belong together now (yeah)**

**Forever united here somehow (yeah)**

**You've got a piece of me**

**And obviously**

**My life**

**Would suck**

**Without you**

**Because we belong together now (yeah)**

**Forever united here somehow (yeah)**

**You've got a piece of me**

**And obviously**

**My life**

**Would suck**

**Without you**

**Because we belong together now (yeah)**

**Forever united here somehow (yeah)**

**You've got a piece of me**

**And obviously**

**My life**

**Would suck**

**Without you**

________________________________________________

**So, let me know what you think! Even if you hate the song/singer! Even if you love the song/singer! Even if you hate the story/author! Even if you own a cat/dog! Even if you are allergic to chocolate/candy! Even if your ear itches/hurts!...Okay, that was really random, sorry…(not really)…Just please review!**


End file.
